My Summer Sun
by Miss Jina
Summary: Jacob was Bella's Winter and just about her everything. But when Bella leaves town for the summer and meets a cute lifeguard named Edward things change. Will Edward be her summer? Or will Jacob have the nerve to interfere?
1. A New Sunset

My Summer Sun

By Miss Jina

Edited by: Danger Kitty (because my grammar is terrible :P)

**A/N: This story took me at least a month to complete chapter one but I got it to where I wanted it. It all started with an idea based on a conversation had through Facebook with my now BETA who I THANK VERY MUCH.. (DangerKitty) that Jacob can keep you warm in the Winter and Edward can keep you cool in the Summer. Anyways enough blabber on with the story. ENJOY! I will try to post when I am able to. **

1. A New Sunset

Dad was standing in the doorway I could feel his presence, one hand was against the doorframe and the other was occupied by a beer. I closed the brown suitcase that lay on my bed and turned to face him. He was looking around my green room he was too quiet. Dad was such a handsome man, he was tall with dark hair and a dark mustache that my mother used to say was adorable. He was the police chief of Forks Washington, and a ladies man especially when he put on his uniform. Any woman over 30 practically flung themselves at him. I moved here about two years ago when my Mom died in a car accident in Arizona. They were divorced and Dad flew down right away to keep me company and bring me back here to live with him.

"Bells are you sure you want to do this?" he used the nickname he gave me when I was five; he usually did this when he was in a mushy mood. He was asking about my decision to leave Forks for the summer to work in some new Beach Club that opened up about 5 hours from here along the Pacific coast in Washington. I told him I wanted to live up my last summer with my two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale; they had been my friends since my first day at Forks High School.

Dad did not buy it; he knew the real reason was Jacob Black. Jacob is a whole story on his own but I will give you the gist. Jake and I were childhood friends before I moved to Arizona with my Mom, and when I came back two years ago, we hit it off. He did not go to school with me, but our Dad's are like the best of friends so we were thrown together often. The only problem with our relationship is that it always seemed to end in the summer. We would spend the winters together being happy and when summer came, we would just split. The day before Graduation, it was another fight, this time about me leaving for College. I did not see what the big deal was, we did not even go to the same High School, and so it is not as if it would be any different.

"Yes Dad I want to do this, the girls and I have been talking about getting away together for months." I explained. It was not entirely false. We wanted to get in our last few months together before we all went our separate ways; Jake just added fuel to the fire. I grabbed the suitcase off the bed and started for the door, Dad stood there as if he did not want me to pass through.

"Dad your killing me here, Alice will be here any moment." He looked down at me and sighed, taking another sip of his beer before speaking his mind.

"Bells. I know you and I know this is partially if not all because of Jake. You two should work it out." Dad always did like Jake. Of course he was his best friend's son, how could he not. He would always talk about Jake and me as if we were a married couple. That definitely was not happening anytime soon. I heard a honk outside and immediately knew it was Alice.

"Dad I have to go, please." I shoved into him and he embraced me in a hug.

"Be good Bells." He said as we both pulled away from each other.

"Don't worry about me." he finally allowed me through, I bolted down the stairs, and out the door, feeling relieved. When I got outside Alice was patiently waiting in her yellow Porsche. Her parents made decent money, they bought her the car when she was 16 and it is like he baby. She was one of the first girls in school to get her car and when she did, you could just feel the jealousy all over Forks High School.

I opened the car door to find Rosalie squished in the back with the luggage; I added mine to the pile and pulled the seat back into position so that I could sit. Alice turned to me with her brown eyes and smiled. Her short hair was styled nicely with a little spike on the sides, her usual. She wore a cute yellow summer dress, with matching sandals.

"What took ya so long?" she questioned lowering her sunglasses.

"Dad kept trying to get me to go back to Jake." I shrugged. Rosalie grunted in the background.

"No offense Bells." Rosalie commented from the backseat as we pulled away from my white two story home. "But.. Jake was such a dog. Seriously you could do so much better." She remarked with a nonchalance as she ran her hands through her perfect blonde hair.

Rose was definitely the different one of our group, I mean Alice was all about style and everything, but she had a gothic type of side to her with her pixie cut and dresses. Rose was more of the stuck up blonde and her Daddy gets her everything she wants. I was different than the two of them combined, I wore comfortable clothes. My black converses and blue Keds were the best shoes around. Rose always made fun of my choice of shoes, and Alice always tried to buy me ballet flats, I just could not have it.

"Rose, if she loves the dog let her love him." Alice shrugged as we drove away from Forks.

"Why do you guys think he's a dog?" I asked.

"Because remember last summer when you two broke it off and he was like in love with every girl who crossed his path?"

"Mm." I commented.

"Well…" I rolled my eyes at Roses comments and concentrated on the scenery as we made our trip down the coast. I lay my head against the cool window of the Porsche. I could not wait to get away from Forks; it was always so rainy and miserable. I mean we were just going down the coast a bit, but still it had to be nicer than where we were. I thought about all of the fun us girls would have this summer our last summer before we set off to College.

Alice turned up the tunes and Rose and I were singing along to some Lady Gaga song that was on a local station. It was hard to keep a station for long since Alice drove like a maniac, we drove out of range every 15 minutes or more. The ride was almost over I knew that because of the grand opening signs for the beach club, called Rainy Days - very appropriate for the weather here in Washington. All three of us got the job because Rosalie's brother Jasper, whom Alice drooled over every time they crossed paths, got us the jobs. He and Rose were only a year apart, Jasper was a year older than us and in college. Most of his college friends were going t be working down there too. Besides the boy factor, we were all just excited to get away for the summer.

My phone started to ring with Jacob's ring tone, "1,2,3,4" by the Plain White T's.

"Are you going to get that?" she questioned eyeing me as he turned the radio down. The car grew silent and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I thought about it for a few seconds - as the phone continued to ring, the one song that reminded me of him. I remember the time that it came on the radio for the first time when we were working on his car. He started humming along and singing it, it was the first time that he told me he had loved me. "Jacob I do love you, but I cannot answer the phone right now, I am not ready to speak to you yet.", I thought to myself. I was about to press the ignore button when the ringing stopped. I heard Alice put the blinker on and when I looked up with the stinging sensation of tears in my eyes I saw the big welcome to Rainy Days Beach Club sign hanging over the entrance to the parking lot. The sign looked to be hand made with black paint sprawled across it. The girls did not say anything about the phone call as we pulled into the parking lot.

The parking lot was huge there were about three different lots, each having their own booth to collect money for the daily beach goers. The skies were turning gray and the wind had picked up slightly, but that did not stop dozens of surfers with surfboards attached to the roof of their cars, ready to embrace the crazy ocean. We pulled up to the little white booth and a head peaked out. Inside was a burly guy with short dark hair, massive muscles peeking out of his tight black shirt, and he had the sexiest brown eyes. Rosalie was practically sticking her head out the window with her tongue hanging out.

"Hey Alice."

"You know him?" Rose blurted out, then realized he had heard her and slapped her mouth with both of her hands. The guy chuckled and looked at her winking.

"Remember when I followed your brother to the beach for that party? Well um.. Emmett kind of caught me spying. I am surprised you don't remember one of your brother's best buds." Alice said.

"Oh my god! Emmett Cullen? Didn't you graduate like 2 years ago?" Rose twisted her perfect blonde hair coyly between her fingers while giving him her best sexy smirk.

"Yes, I am surprised you don't remember me." he laughed.

"I guess I was a little less buff back then. Jazz and I got a lot closer once he came to Peninsula.", Peninsula is where the boys went to College. Rose looked at him and blushed.

"Alright ladies just go straight forward - employee parking is to your far right. When you go into the main building, you can speak with Aro, the Manager, and he'll point you in the right direction. I'll let Jazz know that you guys are here." he winked once again at Rose, who was practically hyperventilating in the back seat. We pulled away and I snorted loudly, Alice followed.

"Rose you are such a girl." I giggled. She hit my shoulder.

"Bitch." I yelled.

We parked right up against the dunes; so far, all we could see from where we were was the main building facing the ocean. It was a large wooden building with long beautiful windows, there was a boardwalk along the front and looked like it went for miles down the beach. The parking lot was empty, but the surfers kept coming. We got out our suitcases from the backseat of the car and headed towards the building.

We walked up to the door, which was one of those big revolving doors. I saw a big smirk on Alice's face; she loved these doors and was like a little kid when it came to them.

"No Alice we are not spinning in that thing, the last time I threw up remember?" Rose reminded us. We had decided to take a big shopping trip in Seattle - Alice found a store with one of these doors and didn't give us a chance to get free until, Rose threw up.

Alice was good about the door this time. When we thought we had stepped into a whole other world. The ceilings in the place were so high, not even a normal ladder could get up to them. Skylights lined the ceiling as well, and light shone down onto the light wooden floor below us. In the center was a humungous fountain and several couches and seats around it. To the right was the check in desk for the guests. We were all in awe just standing there, when we noticed a guy walking over. He was tall, with messy bronze hair, the most beautiful golden eyes, and a pale yet sexy body. His swimming trunks hung just below his waist showing off that sexy V of his pelvic muscles. Right behind him was Jasper, Rose's brother with his honey blonde crazy hair, and the same look in his eyes that he always had, kind of creepy. He was in blue swimming trunks, but had a black shirt over his upper body. Alice didn't care she was still drooling. He made a big wave towards us and the two guys both made their way to us.

"Hey Sis." Jasper put his arm around his sister and smiled at Alice. Then nodded to me.

"Hey Alice, Bells." he nodded. I placed my suitcase on the floor and felt the eyes of the other guy directly on me. He stood there motionless just staring.

"Emmett said you guys were here. Luckily our break had just started and we were already walking up the beach." Rose nudged him and nodded towards the other guy standing with us.

"Oh, right. This is Edward everyone. Edward this is my sister Rose, that's Alice, and that's Bella." He nodded at each one of us, but for me when our eyes met I felt weak in the knees and almost fell to the ground. I steadied myself so that I wouldn't look like a fool.

"Emmett said we were supposed to meet some guy named Aro." Rose said. Jasper nodded and pointed to an unusually tall, pale man with long dark hair. He was talking to someone I presumed was a guest. He had this smile on his face that seemed off.

"He's a creeper." Alice chimed in. We all laughed.

"You get used to him." Edward finally spoke. His voice was like velvet and it gave me shivers up and down my spine.

"Would you ladies like to have dinner tonight?" Jazz looked directly at Alice and she blushed and lowered her head.

"Of course my dearest brother, but you must invite Emmett. Pleaseee." She looked up at him with puppy dog us and a pouty lip. Jasper smirked.

"Sure Sis." he chuckled.

"Well you guys should go over there and speak with Aro. Good luck and we'll see you tonight. We'll meet down here at seven. Give you ladies time to get yourselves settled." Jasper winked at Alice. As Edward started to walk away, he suddenly turned around slowly to look at us.

"It was a pleasure meeting you ladies." He had this look in his eyes that once again almost made me loose it.

The second he turned away Rosalie and Alice both stared me down. I eyed them.

"What?" I shouted. They rolled their eyes, giggled and turned around, heading over to the boss. That's when my phone went off again, the same song - It haunted me. Alice held out her hand, and I dug the phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. She hit the ignore button sending it straight to voicemail and then handed the phone back to me.

"Hello ladies." The strange man we now had to call our boss cheerfully stated as he greeted us.

"Hi Mr. Aro…" Alice stuttered.

"Just Aro please." he smirked.

"Hi, I am Alice Brandon, this is Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan. Rosalie is Jasper Hale's Sister." Alice was always the one to speak first to everyone. She was so good at it and was well liked.

"Yes." He rubbed his hands together like he was coming up with an evil plan.

"Welcome to Rainy Days girls. You all won't be starting work till tomorrow. I have you ladies as waitresses in the main dining hall. Mostly you'll be serving outdoors. I have a few other ladies, but they won't'- be in till later." he smiled. In his hand was a clipboard and he flipped through the pages looking for something.

"Ah right. Here are your room assignments ladies. All you have to do is go back out the way you came in, and then three buildings down is the employees housing. Just meet back here tomorrow morning at 6am for the Breakfast rush. Victoria and Jane will be teaching you ladies the ropes." he handed us the page with our names and room number on it, we'd be sharing a suite in the Sunset building.

After meeting Aro we were all creeped out just a bit, he looked like he belonged in a horror flick, maybe as a Vampire, because his skin was so pale and freaky. We walked down the boardwalk passing a few of the buildings, they all looked like mini hotels. When we reached ours, we were so relieved and ready for some hot showers and naps before our dinner with the boys. We entered the building through similar rotating doors, into a comparable looking lobby. We walked over to a set of elevators to the far right and waited for one to take us to our floor.

Our door was at the end of a long hallway, with wooden walls and old lantern looking lights lined up along the walls. When Alice opened up the door, we all stood there in awe. There was one enormous room with a sliding glass door leading to a balcony overlooking the beach. The room had wooden floors and white walls with pictures of the shore. There was a kitchen area to our right and to our left was a living room area. Just beyond the kitchen was a door, and then on the living room side was two more doors.

"We each get separate rooms?" Rosalie cupped her hands over her mouth.

"It's almost like we are on this amazing vacation." Alice added.

"But we have to work." Rose continued.

"I'll take the room by the kitchen."

"Wait, do you think each room has its own bathroom, because I don't see a bathroom, do you guys?" Alice questioned. I stopped short as I got to the door and looked around the room. I opened it, and sure enough on the direct opposite wall was a door leading to a bathroom.

"Yup, separate bathrooms too." I looked back out at them with a smile. Rose and Alice dropped their luggage and headed for their rooms. Since when did bathrooms ever excite them so much?

My room had a view identical to the one in the living room. It was so beautiful that I had to pull back the curtains and take it all in, once I had finished with my shower. The rain and clouds had ceased for the afternoon after we had gotten settled. It was a nice night for a .. dinner date?

Staring off into the now setting sun reminded me of Jacob and the first night he told me he loved me. It happened on First Beach in La Push where Jake lived. We were walking together, my hands stuffed deep into my jean pockets, and he was kicking the sand underneath his feet. I felt his pull on my arm as his soft fingers rubbed against me. He pulled my hand out and held it, stopping mid stride. He turned himself towards me and I was facing the sunset.

"Bells- " he looked nervous, his brown face turning a slight shade of pink. His eyes moved rapidly, I knew he'd been nervous.

"Mmm.." I looked into his brown eyes. He took his hand and caressed my left cheek softly causing my head to tilt to one side.

"I think I am falling for you…" his lips were warm and moist against my lips and I smirked uncontrollably.

"I love you Bells." He brushed his lips up against my ear as he said it and it sent butterflies through my stomach. I had no idea that tears were streaming down my face.

"Jacob, I love you too…"

"There's only one thing to do, three words for you, I love you." My phone Startled me out of my trance. I looked at it although I knew exactly who it was.

"Bells you okay in there?" Alice lightly called through the closed door. I took in a deep breath, grabbed my suitcase and shoved my phone deep down inside. When I didn't answer, her little head peered through the door with a concerned look.

"Yah, perfect." I lied.

"So are you ready for our date tonight?" she giggled handing me the phone. It only took me a second to think about it.

"I'm so ready." and it was the truth, I was. I needed a distraction from everything… meaning Jacob.


	2. Mystery Date

My Summer Sun

Edited by: Danger Kitty

**A/N: Hey guys dunno if anyone is actually reading and liking but w\e here is chapter 2. Thanks to Danger Kitty for editing for me. If you see any mistakes its my fault because I added things lol. My BETA is awesome but I suck lol, so there's one small part that may be a little rough, but its all cuz of me lol. But enjoy anyway COMMENTS would be nice! **

2. Mystery Date

Never in my life have I looked so ridiculous. I looked at the mirror on the back of the door and sighed; I was Alice-ified. Minus the ballet slippers, thankfully I managed to get her to agree to my new black converses I bought just for this vacation. I was disguised in a short black dress with a belt, which in all honesty the belt. The belt made no sense to me - there were no loops for it - so it just sagged there along my waist. Whoever came up with this style really needed help as far as I was concerned. When I stepped out of my room my mouth almost dropped at the sight of Rose. She looked like a stripper ready for action. Wearing a tight black satin halter jumper. Her thick blonde hair flowed endlessly down her back.

"What?" she questioned twirling around in circles probably trying to see how good her ass looked in her stripper clothes.

"There's a mirror for that." I said sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes. Alice stepped out looking as cute as ever in her pale green summer dress and ballet flats. She checked her hair one last time in the reflection of the balcony doors before looking back towards us.

"So where do I stick the singles?" Alice bounded up towards Rose eyeing her. She crossed her arms to try to look offended, but we all knew she really wasn't. I couldn't help but snort, and it felt good to laugh - really good. Alice joined in and Rose with the stubborn look on her face did too. We were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Alice skipped to the door happily, swinging it open with abandon. Standing there looking all handsome was Jasper, Emmett and Edward. She stepped aside allowing the suited gentleman into the room. I thought Emmett was going to let it all go in his pants because well, let's just say he was very well endowed and seeing Rose just made it pop out a little more.

"Hello boys." she said in her sexy voice.

"Rose where are your clothes, Dad would KILL you." Jasper reminded her.

"Dad's not here now is he big bro?"

"Yah, but I am you're my brother. Gosh." He put his hand up blocking her from his view. Alice grabbed his hands away from his face and twirled around underneath his arm.

"You can look at me all night." she giggled.

"Are we ready?" I pleaded trying my hardest not to meet Edwards wandering eyes.

"Well I'm starved." His voice caught me off guard.

Dinner went well, thankfully. We sat outside on the deck facing the beach, the moon hung high shining light onto the water. Besides the light from all of the lamp posts spread out on the deck, two decorative candles sat in the middle of the table burning bright.

"So are you girls going to the same college in the fall?" Edward asked as he scraped the bottom of his ice cream bowl.

"We wish." all three of us said at the same time, embarrassed we giggled.

"I'm going to UCLA." Rose flicked her hair behind her and eyed Emmett, although Edward was the one to ask the question.

"I'm going to the New York Fashion Institute." Alice added.

"Bella?" Edward was eyeing me, I was semi paying attention but more into my strawberry ice cream that I was scooping quickly into my mouth. I heard Emmett laugh and then the rest of them joined in.

"Um.. Bella, you have some whipped cream on your upper lip." Edward couldn't help but smirk and I felt my face flush red like a cherry. I quickly grabbed my white napkin and wiped my face.

"So, where are you going?" he asked again, Emmett and Jasper were still giggling. Rose made sure to smack her brother in the arm.

"I'll be in New York with Alice, but I'm going to NYU as an English major" I was almost too embarrassed to speak. He smiled and nodded trying to make me feel comfortable. As I watched him he ran his hands through his messy sex hair. I really hoped he wasn't reading my expression right now.

The night didn't stop at the restaurant we all gathered down on the beach. It was a gorgeous summer night, and I was glad that the cloudy skies from earlier had vanished. The moon was still high in the sky and the stars were out, it was lending to the relaxing atmosphere. I was walking behind everyone, Emmett was threatening to throw everyone in the water, while Alice and Jasper ignored him by just staring at each other. I wasn't sure if they were talking or not.

"Hey slow poke." Edwards voice startled me and I jumped slightly.

"Sorry did I scare you?" he chuckled. I let out a smile and it felt good.

"A little. I was just day dreaming." I replied. He bumped into me with his shoulder and his touch sent a shiver down my spine.

"So why are you all of the way back here?"

"I should be asking you the same." I eyed him up and down and then turned my attention back on the path ahead of me.

"Well I asked first."

"I told you I was day dreaming."

"Missing your man back home?" he questioned making my smile turn to a frown.

"I don't have a man." I responded rather quickly. He eyed me suspiciously but then moved on.

We walked in silence for a few more minutes until I stopped, Edward continued walking and turned back when he realized I wasn't walking next to him. I bent down and took of my shoes leaving them just high enough so the water would not reach them. I continued down towards the water, when the cold water touched my feet I nearly screamed.

"What are you doing crazy girl?" he had come up behind me now and was barefoot as well.

"Midnight swim always clears the mind." I told him.

"But there _is _alife guards on duty, you'll get in some serious shit." he warned.

"Uh huh, but there is a life guard on duty." I reminded him as I bent down and splashed some water onto his tight black shirt. He jumped back and chuckled.

"Hey.." he smirked. I splashed him again this time the water reached his face.

"Hey woman! You shouldn't have done that." he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me into the air. I started to scream and kick, but only playfully as he brought me closer to a wave that was about to crash down on us. He got us deep enough after a few light waves for a wave to come crashing over us slightly. He let go of me as it subsided. As I refocused my eyes on him, I couldn't help but notice how his black shirt clung tightly around his body. Alice was going to kill me, but to be honest I didn't care I needed to let go even if it was just for tonight.

He made his way over to me taking my hand and leading me out of the crashing waves and into calmer water. His hand wrapped around mine felt oddly comforting. My dress clung to me and you could practically see every part of my body. Including… Oh God! I saw him noticed too, even in the dark.

"Turkey done?" he questioned. I wanted to get pissed at him, I really did. I didn't know this guy and yet he was staring directly at my hardened nipples. I couldn't help that I was cold.

"You're an asshole." I yelled smacking him in the arm. He was laughing uncontrollably again as we reached the shore.

"There's just something about you Miss Bella." he said shaking his head.

"Oh yea and what is that something?" I turned to him as we stopped letting the water rush over our feet.

"I don't know." He was staring me dead in the eyes, no other guy had ever looked into my soul like that except Jake.

"Your different," he added.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice's voice echoed through my ears. My concentration on Edward was broken and I turned to see what directions she was coming in.

"Shit she's going to kill me, this is her dress."

"She'll live." He replied.

I pushed passed him and over to where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were walking over to us. Emmett and Jasper were passing looks to each other as they approached.

"You have ruined a perfectly good dress." Alice wined as she eyed me up and down. She stood right over me pulling at the material, causing it to slap back onto my skin.

"It's not ruined, we'll send it to the dry cleaners." I tried to talk her down from her frantic state.

"Maybe we should all get back to our rooms, we start work tomorrow. We are all a little tired and cranky." Rose interrupted unlocking herself from Emmett. They looked a little bit on the cozy side. She winked at me as she linked our arms together.

"Yeah, we have to be up early ourselves. You guys up for beach volleyball tomorrow night at sunset?" Emmett questioned.

"We'd love to!" Both Alice and Rose responded. I looked at the two of them.

"Bella and balls… well those two things just don't work well together." It took me a second to realize what I had just said, by then everyone had started laughing - including Edward.

"We'll see you girls tomorrow." Jasper added in as they guys started to head up the beach. Once they had gone their own way and we had gone ours, Alice started in with me.

"Edward Cullen? Really, Bella?" she questioned so loudly I was afraid she'd alert the whole resort. I looked at her, dumbfounded at her outburst.

"What is the big deal?" I was getting a headache.

"He's no good .Bella." she explained.

"How do you know he's no good? Do you even know him?" I questioned.

"Kind of. Before you came to Forks he got kicked out of school. I remember him now, after Jasper reminded me." Alice went on.

"Oh my God, he was the one that got kicked out for killing someone right?" Rose questioned.

"No dummy. Drug bust." Alice added.

"How does it go from killing someone to a drug bust?" I questioned them. The both of them looked at each other.

"He got into the wrong crowd while in Forks. He hung out with James and Mike Newton, they are bad news." Rose explained.

"So why is he hanging out with your Brother?" I questioned. Rose shrugged.

"I don't know, but Alice is right. Just be careful okay Bells?"

"Maybe he's changed." I shrugged.

"Guys like that don't change." Alice said.

"How'd they find out?" I was curious.

"Well everyone knew they were using the stuff, no one thought they were stupid enough to sell it. They were doing it right on school grounds too. It took them 6 months to bust them." Rose explained.

"They were arrested right on the spot. Mike Newton and James were able to come back, Edward was the one selling to them so he was kicked out." Alice finished. I was getting frustrated with talking about Edward. Just when I was getting ready to enjoy myself they pull this out of the bag.

"Guys.. What happened to me forgetting all about Jake this summer and moving on?" I questioned.

"She's right." Rose chimed in, on my side for once.

"Okay, I'm sorry Bells. The dress put me into a frenzy." she apologized.

"It's okay, we're all really tired. It's been a long day of traveling." I reminded them.

Once we got back to the room I headed straight for my bathroom to wash up. I took a long shower with plenty of hot water, it was very relaxing. With a green fluffy towel wrapped around me I made my way back into my room. I had taken a long hot shower that helped me clear my mind. I was about ready to drop my towel when I heard a noise from the balcony outside of my room. I jumped and nearly lost the towel again as I peeked out the curtain. When I didn't see anything I closed it and began to take the towel off again. The noise was louder this time and without thinking I pulled open the curtain slightly to find someone climbing over the rail and onto my balcony. I almost screamed, but held my breath when I realized who it was, his eyes were wide with shock. I looked down noticing the towel dangling from my arm, not wrapped around my naked body. I picked up the towel as quick as I could before opening up the door just slightly.

"What are you doing up here?" I whispered. He smiled and walked a few inches closer.

"Will you be my date to the grand opening dance? It's tomorrow night after sunset volleyball." Edward looked innocent enough to me.

"Will you promise not to scale my balcony like Romeo?" I questioned actually laughing again. He shook his head and his lips curved into a smile that made me weak in the knees. It was a sexy little crooked smile that made my insides all mushy. If I wasn't so shy I would have grabbed him and kissed him right there. What am I saying? I don't even know this guy - _"Bella snap out of it"_,I thought to myself.

"I don't know if I can promise that pretty lady. So, be my date?" he questioned again, reaching out and taking my hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand gently. I closed my eyes imagining only for a second what it would be like to kiss him.

"Okay." I shrugged pretending that it didn't matter to me either way. I think he liked me playing hard to get, because the smirk came back.

"Sleep tight Miss Bella." Once again he lifted my hand and placed his lips gently down onto my skin. He let go and then hopped over the edge of the balcony. I had no idea how he had gotten up here, even if we were only on the second floor, it still seemed like a long way up.

I finished getting ready for bed and I did it with a smile on my face for the first time in weeks. I wasn't thinking of Jake or anything having to do with Forks. I was thinking about the hot date I would be going on tomorrow night. I shut the light and the second I placed my head onto the pillow I was out cold with a smile on my face. I had a feeling this summer would be great.


End file.
